edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Kouhei Arita
Arita Kouhei (有田 幸平, Kōhei Arita) is a highly popular and attractive male student that is also Sengoku Akira's best friend. The two got along well and seemed like opposites. Arita was a reliable leader of his own group until misfortune struck and he killed some members of his group, whilst his status remains a mystery. Appearance Arita is a tall individual who stands out a lot when compared to the others. He's a handsome man with a tough, big build who is well known for his looks and is popular amongst the females. He's not only popular, but he has vibrant green eyes and a brown spiky perm with the top of his hair being a lighter brown than the bottom. He wears the normal school uniform in a unique way. He wears the dark blue jacket over a white shirt that extends further down his body than his jacket. Both ends are slightly triangular in shape. He wears the top of his white shirt more open than normal and also wears the dark blue trousers. He also wears white sneakers. Under his left eye, he also has a beauty spot. Personality Arita was first seen as a friendly guy who had a strong-will and also cheered everyone else up. He was popular and seemed to have said a lot of nice things to everyone around him. He's extremely friendly with Sengoku and Rion, usually helping them out whenever he can, though still joking with them in the process about their relationship. He knows how to handle situations and was seen calming down his colleuges after the guys had stolen food, where he then follows up and begins to find a new batch of food. He was optimistic and slightly condescending as he saw himself as number 1. However, after arriving on the island, he had a slight mental breakdown killing numerous people. He had snapped from the fact that he wouldn't be able to return home and then put on a facade so that no one ever find out he murdered someone. He had showed a side of him where he doesn't want to be labelled as a murderer and would keep anyone quiet if they found out about that. He is somewhat a Sociopath. Although after certain events with Arita, he seems to have returned to a person who is remorseful for what he done and seems to have changed away from murdering people. History When Arita first went to school as a child, he was continually bullied bcause of his hair as it was in a perm. However, he first met Sengoku Akira back then and the two became best friends from then on and from there, he began to open up and make new friends. During his time at school after that, he began to have more friends than Sengoku and unlike Sengoku, was popular with the girls. He was more than likely popular with the girls because of his looks, hence why a lot of girls had feelings of affection towards him. He was also known as the volleyball star member on the males side considering he was probably the tallest. He was usually known as number one as well most likely because he's good at sports, has good looks and was popular. Chronology Wonderful World arc Epidemic arc Brain Loss arc Cursed Mountain arc Arita hadn't actually appeared in flesh during this time, however he was manifested as an illusion in Sengoku's mind. Abilities Not much is known about Arita's abilities, however he was talented in many ways to the point that the rest of his group began relying on him and thinking of him as amazing. He's displayed a lot of strength and shown to be able to single handedly corrupt and unfortunately murder some members in his group. He also seems to be good at sport considering he was known as the star volleyball player. Quotes *(To his group) "Hey, cheer up! Not like the plane flew in the first place. Those huge ass monsters destroyed it. Rather, be relieved that someone else burned it. You're the one who was worried about needing to do something." *(To Sengoku) "Give it up... Let go of my hand... L-Look, the cliff's crumbling. We'll both go down if you don't let go. Akira!" *(Thinking) "Thank you, Akira. For never doubting and believing in me... And... See ya, best friend. Don't die..." Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Arita's Group Category:Class 2 Category:Student